


Hangry

by An_unsure_story



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_unsure_story/pseuds/An_unsure_story
Summary: Darcy was hungry...and an hungry Darcy is a mad Darcy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about that one but I'm posting it anyway

Steve Rogers grew up without a mark. Which, to him, made sense even if it did sadden him. Nobody deserved someone as sick and small as him. His lack of mark did persuade him that if anyone should be out there fighting and risking his life it was him. No lady would mourn Steven Grant Rogers. He was sure he had made his peace with that fact. Still, the first thing he did once alone with his new body was checked everywhere for words and the deception that came with his wordless state couldn’t be help. It did make taking The Valkyrie in the water easier tough.

It seemed impossible to have missed seventy years but the man with the eye patch didn’t looked to be one for joke.

-You gonna be okay?

-It’s just I had a date.

-About that, you might wanna check your ribs once your alone.

   Just like that hope filled him. When he did saw the words he was confused but definitely happy. He couldn’t wait to meet a dame with that much moxie. That or the dame was just really really hungry.

                                                                                                                           ----------

Darcy had been in the Tower for three weeks when it happened. Thor had been by her apartment the day before hand and had eaten everything sweet she had. It was a problem. She’d been craving cookies all day and it had been a very trying day and Darcy deserved some cookies goddamn it! Which is why, when she entered the communal kitchen and saw Steve Rogers in front of an empty packet of Oreo with his mouth full, she kind of got angry.

- **I swear to Thor if you just ate the last cookie Rogers, I’ll put my feet so far up your ass you’ll taste it!!**

  She had expected the choking, but not the spark in his eyes once the choking stop.

- **I** **’d rather taste your lips doll.**

  Well that explain the spark.


End file.
